Everlasting Love
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: A much-belated Valentine's Day fanfic, featuring Basil Of Baker Street & his family. BasilxOC, slight Judawson. Read & review, but no flames, please!


**EVERLASTING LOVE  
><strong>A GMD Fanfiction By The Mouse Avenger

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a story featuring the Baker Street Family that I wrote for Valentine's Day. Believe it or not, I spent over a month working on this fic! Originally, it was going to be an entry for a Valentine's Day contest taking place at a GMD fanfiction group on DeviantArt...but I got a little bogged-down with college work last weekend, so I didn't get to finish the story before the contest deadline, _&_—to make matters worse—I finally ended up completing the fic _after_ Valentine's Day was already over! Ah, well, better late than never, I always say...so, hopefully, you won't mind that this story is 14 days overdue, & you'll still enjoy reading it (I sincerely hope that you do!).

When you're finished reading, feel free to leave a review. I'll take anything from simple comments to constructive criticism, as long as they're not flames or written in a mean, stern, or overly-harsh manner.

And, now, for a brief copyright & disclaimer...

All "_Great Mouse Detective_" characters, elements, & properties © Disney.  
>The lyrics to the song "<em>Kind &amp; Generous<em>" © Natalie Merchant.  
>All original characters, elements, &amp; properties © The Mouse Avenger (that's me). Please be sure to ask for my permission before using them in your stories or role-playings. Thanks very much in advance.<p>

And now that my copyright & disclaimer is finished, let the fanfiction begin! Happy reading, & happy belated Valentine's Day to all!

_(But, first, a quick note: This fanfic contains a lot of references to characters, events, story details, & plot elements featured in upcoming chapters of GMD 2. They may not make a lot of sense to you until you read the chapters, which have yet to be published...but don't worry, my friends! They will be in due time._

_Oh, & one other thing: if you're having trouble getting onto my profile page, or can't get on it at all, could you please report the issue to the support team? I haven't been able to get on my page for several months, & I've tried bringing it up to the support team, but I haven't had any luck so far...& I'm getting increasingly frustrated. Any additional assistance from you, my dear readers, would be greatly appreciated! Thanks in advance!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday, February 14, 1898<strong>_

It was a bright, beautiful day in Mouse London, & love was in the air! All across the city, rodents were celebrating Valentine's Day with their families, friends, & sweethearts...& the occupants of the pint-sized building at Lower 221B Baker Street were certainly no exception!

In the living room of her family's house, 10-year-old Olivia Flaversham [1] was seated in a comfortable fuschia chaise lounge, humming the tune of her favorite dancing doll's built-in music box, as she worked on making the latest of several Valentine's Day cards, with a pile of paw-crafted presents laid out at the foot of the chaise lounge. Being the loyal & loving little lass she was, Olivia had already sent paw-made cards & paw-picked presents to each & every one of her friends in Mouse London (along with her aunt & grandparents)...&, now, she was going to give her father, cousin, godparents, surrogate brothers, & other loved ones their Valentine's Day gifts, too. All she had to do was put the finishing touches on the last card...

Suddenly, Olivia's work was suddenly interrupted when she heard a familiar voice call out to her, "Hello, Olivia!" The startled mouseling looked up to see her godfather, Basil Of Baker Street, strolling into the living room, but before she could tell him not to enter her fursonal workspace, the Great Mouse Detective had already approached the chaise lounge where she was sitting. Thankfully, though, Basil didn't appear to notice the piles of presents & completed cards, as he smiled at Olivia in his usual cheerful manner, & said, "How's the big surprise coming along?"

"It's nearly finished," Olivia replied, "but I'd prefer you'd not stay around, & be tempted to look...After all, it _is_ supposed to be a surprise!"

"Oh, don't worry, Olivia," Basil assured his goddaughter, as he walked away from the chaise lounge to approach the two chairs seated in front of the fireplace. "I'll just go back upstairs, & work on some indoor target practice. I only came down to look for something to serve as a...A-ha, here it is!" With a triumphant expression on his face, Basil swiftly reached out to grab a set of variously-colored pillows from his favorite red armchair, & rushed back up the stairs to the second story of the house, where his fursonal study room was located. Then, with a shutting of the door, the Great Mouse Detective retreated into his "fortress of solitude", & all was quiet again.

Now eager to go back to finishing her work in sweet silence, Olivia turned her attention back to her nearly-finished Valentine's Day card...but when she heard the sound of gunshots, followed by muffled explosions, it didn't take long for her to realize that her godfather had—once again—committed the unpardonable sin of shooting at Mrs. Judson's good pillows. _Boy, is Basil going to be in big trouble!_ Olivia thought to herself. _I better hurry, & finish this card, so I can call everyone downstairs...or else, Mrs. Judson's going to find out what happened to her good pillows! Then, she'll __really__ be ticked!_

With the quick addition of a brief poem, followed by her signature, Olivia finished her very last card, & placed it with the other cards in the pile stacked next to her. Then, after letting out a sharp whistle, Olivia beckoned for all the members of her family to join her in the living room, as she called out, "Come on, everyone, the big surprise is ready!"

And, so, Basil Of Baker Street, his wife Victoria (who was now expecting her first child), Hiram Flaversham, Cousin Timmy Flaversham, Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Dawson, & Mrs. Judson all made their way into the living room, & sat down on the various pieces of furniture that decorated the area. Once everyone was seated, Olivia smiled, & said, "OK, guys, get ready to receive your Valentine's Day presents!"

"So, who gets to go first, Livvy?" Fidget asked.

"How 'bout we all go in a clockwise direction?" Olivia suggested. "You know, I give Daddy his present first, then give Cousin Timmy his present, then give Dr. Dawson his present, & so on."

"Good idea, Livvy!" Cousin Timmy said. "Let's do it!"

"OK!" Olivia replied, before reaching out towards the piles of gifts & greeting cards, & sorting through their contents to find the stuff that she would give to her father. After taking out the appropriate card & present, Olivia handed both items to Hiram, & told the toymaker with an excited grin, "Come on, Daddy! Open your gifts! Open your gifts!"

First, Hiram took a look at the paw-crafted card his daughter had made for him. It was made out of light-fuschia construction paper, with a lace-bordered red heart pasted on the front. When Hiram opened up the card to see what was on the inner flaps, the first thing he saw was a pencil-drawn, crayon-colored picture of him & Olivia playing with toys together. Then, Hiram took a look at the second inner flap, & saw two blocks of text upon it; both were written in neat cursive script, at a large size for easy reading (not that Hiram needed to worry about that, what with his oversized glasses & all!). The words in the first block of text all made up the lines of a short, but very sweet, poem:

_**May there always be work for your paws to do,  
><strong>__**May your purse always hold a coin or two,  
><strong>__**May the sun always shine on your windowpane,  
><strong>__**May a rainbow be certain to follow each rain,  
><strong>__**May the hand of a friend always be near you,  
><strong>__**May God fill your heart with gladness to cheer you!**_

Then, at the bottom at the second inner flap, Hiram saw his daughter's paw-written greeting: "_Happy Valentine's Day, Daddy! Love, your darling daughter, Olivia._"

Upon reading this, Hiram felt the urge to scoop Olivia into his arms, & give her a big hug & kiss (along with plenty of words of thanks)...but, knowing Olivia, she would want him to open his present first. With this in mind, Hiram picked up the little shopping bag that contained his gift, then reached inside to take it out. Imagine his delight when he saw what it was! It was a big sculpture of a Rainbow Heart, crafted by Olivia with her own two paws. Olivia had taken large portions of fuschia, red, orange, golden, lime-green, turquoise, blue, & purple modeling clay, then painstakingly worked at sculpting each part until it matched the shape of its corresponding color stripe on her beloved toy Rainbow Hearts (one of which she had actually used for reference). [2] Then, after all of the rainbow pieces had dried out, Olivia had used superglue to seal them together. The final result looked pleasing enough, but when Olivia saw the ecstatic look on her father's face as he held the Rainbow Heart sculpture in his paws, she really knew in her heart that she had done a good job.

By now, Hiram couldn't contain his gratitude any longer. He carefully put the Rainbow Heart sculpture (& the Valentine's Day card) back in the bag, & set them down on the floor, before scooping Olivia up into his arms, & giving her lots of long-overdue hugs & kisses. "Thank you, my bairn, for your wonderful presents!" Hiram said happily. "I'll be sure to treasure them always!"

"You're welcome, Daddy," Olivia just replied with a humble smile. After receiving one more hug & kiss from her father, the little Scotsmouse sat back down in her earlier spot, then reached out for Cousin Timmy's card & gift, which she gingerly took into her paws. "This is for you, Timmy," Olivia told her kinsmouse, as she handed his presents over to him (with Hiram's help).

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Cousin Timmy exclaimed, his brown eyes beaming with anticipation. "What could it be?"

"Open it up, & see for yourself!" Olivia answered with a coy wink.

With that, Cousin Timmy picked up his Valentine's Day card, & began to look at it. Like Hiram's card, this one was made out of light-fuschia construction paper, with the same lace-bordered red heart on the front. On the first inner flap, Cousin Timmy could see a pencil-drawn, crayon-colored picture of Olivia giving him a great big hug. On the second inner flap, were two lines of text in neat cursive paw-writing. The first line was in French, & read as follows: "_Il n'y a qu'un bonheur dans la vie—c'est d'aimer, et d'être aimé!_" (which translates to "There is only one happiness in life—to love, & be loved!"). The second line consisted of a small greeting (written in English): "_We may not always get along, but my love for you will always be strong! Sincerely, Olivia._"

After he finished looking at the card, Cousin Timmy laid it down by his side, then reached for the shopping bag that contained his gift. Slowly, carefully, Timmy took out his present...&, boy, did his face light up when he saw what it was! It was a framed window picture of one of his most-favorite historical figures, female role models, & saints—Saint Marie De Touraine! The picture (which had been drawn on translucent wax paper, & painstakingly colored with felt-tip markers) depicted the legendary Maid Of Mouse Orleans, all decked out in a gleaming, silver suit of armor; her chestnut-brown hair was cropped at shoulder's length, & her youthful face & keen blue eyes both blazed with an aura of fiery fervor & dogged determination. In one paw, she clutched the pommel of a shiny silver sword, while her other paw gripped at the staff of a large, white banner. [3]

"Wow..." Cousin Timmy marveled in sheer awe, unable to take his eyes off the window picture. "It's so beautiful! Thank you, Livvy!"

"You're welcome," Olivia replied sweetly. Then, she reached out for Ratigan's card & present, & took them into her paws, before handing them to Hiram, & watching them being passed around to Ratigan. Ratigan remained oddly silent, as he took hold of his Valentine's Day card, & started scrutinizing it. Like all the other cards Olivia had made, it was made out of light-fuschia construction paper, & the front cover was decorated with a lace-bordered red heart. On the first inner flap, Ratigan could see a pencil-drawn, crayon-colored picture of him reading aloud from a large book, with Olivia seated in his lap, looking down at the tome's open pages with a wide-eyed look of fascination. On the second inner flap, were two lines of text in neat cursive paw-writing. The first line of text was a quote by the famous mouse composer Wolfgang Amatricius Mondseer: "_Neither a lofty degree of intelligence, nor imagination, nor both together, go to the making of genius. Love, love, love—__that__ is the soul of genius!_" The second line of text consisted of a short, but sweet, greeting: "_To Ratigan, the world's greatest brother around! Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Olivia._" [4]

Upon reading this, Ratigan began to crack a smile, which remained on his flattered face as he laid the card down beside him, & reached into the large shopping bag that contained his Valentine's Day present. To Ratigan's surprise (& delight), it was a poem, encased in a wooden frame...& written by none other than Olivia herself:

_**Love, never rushing, always takes her time,  
><strong>__**For patience is a virtue she holds dear...  
><strong>__**Love is caring, compassionate, & kind  
><strong>__**To all fursons 'cross the world, far & near...**_

_**No haughty boast or pompous claim she makes,  
><strong>__**Nor, towards others, does she bear ill will...  
><strong>__**She has no selfish needs, no claims to stake,  
><strong>__**And only others' wishes, she aims to fulfill...**_

_**To earthly passions, love's impervious!  
><strong>__**No thoughts of rage or vengeance cross her mind...  
><strong>__**She scoffs at evil, only placing trust  
><strong>__**In all that's good & righteous, towards which she is inclined...**_

_**Love is a shield, a strong & sturdy friend,  
><strong>__**To guard us 'gainst all those who bring us woe!  
><strong>__**When darkness clouds our life, & things look grim,  
><strong>__**Love's always there to help us overcome our fears & foes!**_

_**Three things are destined to forever last,  
><strong>__**But by love, faith & hope are far surpassed!**_

"My goodness," Ratigan marveled when he finished reading the poem, "what a wonderful sonnet, Olivia! I can see that your verse formatting was inspired by Shakespeare's...Very impressive!"

"Thank you, Ratigan," Olivia replied with a sweet smile.

"You're quite welcome, Olivia," Ratigan said pleasantly. "Oh, & I also have to congratulate you on one other thing—you based your sonnet on one of my all-time favorite Bible verses!"

"I sure did," Olivia affirmed with a nod of her head. "Corinthians 1, chapter 13, verses 4, 5, 6, 7, & 13."

"Oh-ho-ho, you're good, girl!" Ratigan exclaimed joyfully. "_Very_ good!" Then, Ratigan got up from his seat, & walked over to Olivia, before picking her up right off the chaise lounge, & proceeding to give her a great big hug & kiss. "I wish to thank you for your wonderful present," Ratigan told Olivia gratefully. "I'll be sure to look at that poem every single day of my life!"

"You're welcome, Ratigan," Olivia replied amiably. With that, Ratigan put Olivia back down, & returned to his seat; afterwards, Olivia took out the card & gift that she had made for Fidget. After making sure that the presents were passed down to her batty brother, Olivia said, "Come on, Fidget, open your card!"

"Can't I open da present first, Liv?" Fidget asked, but Olivia would have none of it. "_Fidget..._" the little Scotsmouse said in a warning tone. With a disappointed groan, Fidget put the present down beside him, then took the card into his webbed hands, & began to look at it. The card's front cover was exactly the same as all the others, but on the first inner flap, Fidget could see a pencil-drawn, crayon-colored picture of him flying through the sky, with a gleeful Olivia riding on his back. On the second inner flap, most of the space was taken up by two blocks of text; the words in these blocks all made up the lines of a short (but very heartwarming) poem:

_**You've been so kind & generous!  
><strong>__**I don't know how you keep on giving...  
><strong>__**For your kindness, I'm in debt to you,  
><strong>__**And I never could have come this far without you,  
><strong>__**So, for everything you've done,  
><strong>__**You know I'm bound to thank you for it...**_

_**I want to thank you  
><strong>__**For so many gifts you gave with love & tenderness...  
><strong>__**I want to thank you  
><strong>__**For your generosity, the love, & the honesty that you gave me...  
><strong>__**I want to thank you,  
><strong>__**Show my gratitude, my love, & my respect for you...**_

_**Thank you...**_

"Aw, gee, t'anks, Livvy!" Fidget told Olivia with a big smile on his face. "_Now_, can I open my present?"

"Sure!" Olivia replied, trying to hold back a giggle at Fidget's last comment.

"OK, den!" Fidget exclaimed happily. And, so, the little bat placed his Valentine's Day card down by his side, & picked up the small shopping bag that contained his present, before reaching inside said bag, & pulling out something very interesting...As Fidget soon discovered, the gift that came with his card, was a book! The leather-bound tome was originally one of many blank music notebooks that Olivia kept in her bedroom & mega-playroom, but Olivia had decided to give it away to Fidget out of the goodness of her heart...but not with blank pages, of course! To Fidget's pleasant surprise, Olivia had written a series of compositions for the harmonica—some short, some long, some ridiculously-simple, some a little more complex, some slightly-challenging—& all the pages of the book were filled with sheet music for these pieces...every single one of which Olivia had carefully transcribed by paw.

"Wow-wee," Fidget exclaimed when he finished skimming through his songbook, "dis is so freakin' _AWESOME__!_ I'm gonna practice all of dese songs every day...& every time I play dem, I'll t'ink of you."

"Awwww, thanks, Fidget!" a flattered Olivia gushed, as her cute, chubby cheeks flushed a bright scarlet, accentuating the dimples of her smiling mouth. "How very kind of you..." Then, when a thought suddenly came to her mind, she decided to ask Fidget about his girlfriend of 4 months: "By the way, how's Cecelia doing?"

"None of your beeswax, Livvy!" Fidget snapped, now suddenly becoming irritated (& affronted) at Olivia...much to the little Scotsmouse's shock & surprise. Olivia knew that Fidget didn't always like to talk about certain topics, but that was usually when he was in a bad mood, & didn't feel like talking much, anyway; also surprising was Fidget's sudden change in temperament, for he was not as mercurial & volatile in moods as Basil or Ratigan. Either way, Olivia didn't expect _that_ type of reaction from Fidget—& certainly not on Valentine's Day!

"Now, now, Fidget, she's just trying to be polite," Dr. Dawson told Fidget in a gently-scolding manner. "Don't get so defensive about it!"

"Sorry, Dr. Dawson," Fidget curtly apologized, "but I kinda find dat question a little too...fursonal."

"Fidget," Olivia assured her winged friend, "I'm not asking about what you do with her when you're alone. I just want to know how everything's going for her in life."

"Really? Dat's it?" Fidget asked, now beginning to realize the truth of the situation...& feeling ashamed of his angry outburst. "Ohhh...Sorry, Livvy. I guess I wasn't really payin' attention to da question...I was still kinda lookin' at my songbook, & I must have misunderstood what you were saying to me."

"That's OK, Fidget," Olivia replied sweetly. "No harm done."

"Dat's good to know," Fidget remarked with a relieved smile. "Anyway, Cecelia's doin' fine. She already got my Valentine's Day gifts, & she said she's gonna give _me_ a card & present when we go out tonight."

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Olivia fawned. "I bet you & Cecelia will have a great time on your date!"

"I'm sure we will, Livvy!" Fidget said confidently. "I'm sure we will...Oh, & Cecelia told me to tell you dat she & her parents really appreciate da gifts & cards you sent dem. She's gonna try & get a gift & card for you, too, but she'll have to give them to you tomorrow."

"That's perfectly all right, Fidget," Olivia said understandingly. "I don't mind the wait at all!"

"Okie-dokie," Fidget chirped cheerfully. "I'll tell Cecelia to follow us home after school, & she can give you your presents dere."

"Sounds good to me!" Olivia exclaimed, & with that, the conversation between her & Fidget finally came to a close. Now returning back to her duties as present-passer, Olivia reached for the card & gift that she'd made for Dr. Dawson, & handed them to Hiram, who then handed them to Cousin Timmy, who then handed them to Ratigan, who then handed them to Fidget, who then handed them to Dr. Dawson. Upon taking his Valentine's Day card & present into his paws, the good doctor laid both items down at his side, then picked up the card again, & began to look at it (but not without putting on his reading glasses first).

The card, of course, was the same color as all the others (light-fuschia), & had the same lace-bordered red heart on its front cover; on the first inner flap, Dr. Dawson could see a pencil-drawn, crayon-colored picture of him kneeling down beside Olivia to apply a bandage to her skinned knee, while the little Scotsmouse looked up at him with a thankful smile on her face (& a giant rainbow lollipop in her paw). On the second inner flap, were two lines of text in neat cursive paw-writing. The first line of text was a quote by Euripides Mouse, famous Ancient Greek storyteller, fablist, & founder of the International Rescue Aid Society: "_No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted._" [5] The second line of text consisted of a short, but sweet, greeting: "_Thanks for always being there for me, Dr. Dawson! You really are a true friend...& I'm so glad to be your friend, too! Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Olivia._"

"Ohh, thank you, Olivia!" Dr. Dawson told his young comrade with a flattered smile on his face. "You're such a sweetheart!" After taking a moment to chuckle at Olivia's bashful reaction to his praise, Dr. Dawson laid his Valentine's Day card down by his side, then picked up the small shopping bag that contained his present, & reached inside said bag to pull out its contents. Imagine his pleasant surprise when he saw what his gift was! It was a CD encased in a clear jewel case, with the words "Movie & Musical Melody Mix" written upon its label space. Pasted on the back of the jewel case, was a computer-typed listing of all the tracks included on the CD: "_Me & You_" (from the play "_It Takes Two_"), "_I Get A Kick Out Of You_" (from the film "_Cabaret Capers_"), "_Mouse Of La Mancha_" (from the eponymous play), "_Soul Mouse_" (from the film "_The Bleu Brothers_"), "_Oh, What A Splendid Little War!_" (from the film "_Hannibal! The Musical_"), & 15 other musical mouseterpieces of the stage & screen!

"Oh, my, what a wonderful present!" Dr. Dawson exclaimed joyfully. "I'll be sure to listen to this album every day! Thank you so much for putting it together!"

"No problem, Dr. Dawson!" Olivia replied sweetly. "It was my pleasure!"

Now, it was time for Mrs. Judson to receive her Valentine's Day gifts! Olivia took out the appropriate card & present, before giving them to Hiram, & watching them being passed around to Mrs. Judson, who took the items into her paws. Then, Mrs. Judson laid her present down at her side, before taking a look at the card she was still holding. Once again, the front cover of the light-fuschia card was decorated with a lace-bordered red heart, but on the first inner flap, Mrs. Judson could see a pencil-drawn, crayon-colored picture of her watching on in admiration as Olivia helped herself to a plateful of tasty, golden cheddar-cheese crumpets. On the second inner flap, were two lines of text in neat cursive paw-writing. The first line of text was a Mouse Latin proverb: "_Fervet olla, vivit amicitia!_" (which translates to "While the pot boils, friendship endures!", or "The mouse who gives good meals, has plenty of friends!"). The second line of text consisted of a lengthy greeting, which read as follows: "_The Apricot Mousetorian, chocolate candy kisses, & plum puffs you made with our breakfast this morning were absolutely sweet, delightful, & heavenly...but not nearly as sweet, delightful, or heavenly as you! Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Olivia._"

"Ohhhh, thank you so much, Olivia!" Mrs. Judson gushed gleefully. "You're a real sweetheart!"

After Olivia told her that she was welcome, Mrs. Judson laid her Valentine's Day card down by her side, & picked up the medium-sized box that held her present, before gently tearing off the fuschia bow & pink wrapping paper, & opening the lid-flaps of the cardboard container. Inside the box, protected by thick cushions of plush padding, was a pair of stylish-looking bookends. Both bookends were made out of turquoise modeling clay that had been carefully sculpted by Olivia, then dried & hardened in a kiln, & painted over with the plaid pattern of the Flaversham clan (consisting of thick red lines that were spaced far apart, & intersected with one another). "Oh, these bookends are just lovely!" Mrs. Judson marveled. "They'll look _terrific_ on one of the bookshelves in my armoire!"

"I'm sure they will, Mrs. Judson!" Olivia assented, nodding her head in agreement. After receiving more words of thanks from Mrs. Judson, Olivia took out the card & present that she'd made for her godmother Victoria, & handed them to Hiram, before making sure that they were passed around to the appropriate furson. Upon being given her Valentine's Day gifts, Victoria laid both items down at her side, before picking up the card, & beginning to take a look at it (but not without taking out her fancy reading spectacles first).

Like the other cards that came before it, this one was made out of light-fuschia construction paper, & decorated with a lace-bordered red heart on the front cover; on the first inner flap, Victoria could see a pencil-drawn, crayon-colored picture of her helping Olivia on with her outing clothes—no doubt, prior to her goddaughter's departure for school, as Olivia was holding onto the handle of the large rolling backpack that she kept her supplies & other necessary items in. On the second inner flap, were two lines of text in neat cursive paw-writing. The first line of text was a rather interesting quote that cleverly played upon the social dynamics of the Neo-Mousetorian Age: "_Being a full-time mother is one of the highest-salaried jobs in one's field, since the payment is pure love._" (Victoria couldn't help but smile [& gently chuckle] to herself when she read this quote. How true it was...&, yet, how ironic that she was thinking of starting up her own business at home!) [6] The second line of text consisted of a short, but sweet, greeting: "_I'm so glad that you're my godmother, Victoria! Life at Lower 221B Baker Street has certainly become a lot more interesting with you around! Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Olivia._"

"Oh, thank you so much, Olivia!" Victoria said with a flattered smile. "You don't know how much this means to me!" Then, Victoria's violet eyes darted back down to look at her present, & she began itching with curiosity to find out what it was. After putting the Valentine's Day card (& her reading glasses) down by her side, Victoria picked up the big shopping bag that contained her gift, & reached inside said bag to pull out its contents. Imagine her great surprise (& delight) when she saw what her present was! It was a picture of none other than Victoria herself, sketched by Olivia with art pencils, & beautifully colored in with Prismacolors; the portrait was encased in a glimmering golden frame that shone splendidly in the sunlight streaming through the living-room window. Oh, how Victoria couldn't wait to take her picture upstairs to her room, & hang it up on the wall for all to see...that is, after she had properly thanked Olivia for making it in the first place!

"You did a truly-wonderful job on my portrait!" Victoria complimented Olivia, leaning over to pick the mouseling up off of the chaise lounge, & placing her down in her lap to give her plenty of hugs, cuddles, & kisses. "I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for making such a marvelous present for me!"

"Your hugs & kisses are all the thanks I need, Victoria!" Olivia said with a modest smile. "And you're welcome."

After receiving one more hug & kiss from Victoria, Olivia slid out of her godmother's lap, & landed feet-first on the floor, before toddling back over to the chaise lounge, & hopping up to take her seat between Basil & Hiram. Once she had gotten comfortable, Olivia reached for the Valentine's Day card & gift that she had made for Basil, & handed them over to the Great Mouse Detective herself. Basil then proceeded to place his present down at his side, before redirecting his attention to the card clutched in his paws, & beginning to take a look at it in his usual inquisitive manner.

Like all the other cards Olivia had made, this one was made out of light-fuschia construction paper, & the front cover was decorated with a lace-bordered red heart. On the first inner flap, Basil could see a pencil-drawn, crayon-colored picture of him kneeling down with Olivia to look at a set of footprints on the sidewalk outside their house; both mice were smiling cheerfully, & Basil was all dressed up in his mouse-detective uniform, complete with magnifying glass. On the second inner flap, were two lines of text in neat cursive paw-writing. The first line of text was a very heartwarming quote: "_A father's worth is measured by how he parents his children: what he gives them, what he keeps away from them, the lessons he teaches, & the lessons he allows them to learn on their own._" [7] The second line of text consisted of a short, but sweet, greeting: "_You're the most-wonderful godfather a girl could ever have! I'm so glad to be your goddaughter, & I hope we can always be together forever! Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Olivia._"

When he finished reading the card, Basil was tempted to thank Olivia...but, like Hiram, he knew that she would probably want him to open his Valentine's Day present _before_ he expressed his gratitude to his goddaughter. With that in mind, Basil reached for the small shopping bag that contained his gift, & carefully withdrew its contents with his left paw. And, oh, what a marvelous present Olivia had made for him! It was a ceramic coffee mug, decorated with brilliantly-colored pictures of Rainbow Hearts, magnifying glasses, deerstalker caps, meerschaum pipes, & violins (all of which had been drawn & colored on the mug's surface with special art pencils, & permanently dried onto the aforementioned surface by heating the mug up in the kitchen oven). Also displayed on the mug, were large letters in bold black print that said, "_World's Greatest Godfather!_". [8]

"My word, Olivia," Basil marveled in delight as he looked at his Valentine's Day gift, "this mug is an absolutely-wonderful present! How on Mouse Earth did you get the tools needed to make this?"

"Oh, I just ordered a mug-making kit from my '_Home & Hearth_' catalog," Olivia replied modestly. "I got Daddy to call & make the order as soon as I saw it!" [9]

"Well, you did a very splendid job putting it together," Basil complimented Olivia, before finally putting the mug back in the bag, & turning to face his goddaughter once more. "And to show you my appreciation for your delightful card & present..."

Olivia let out a surprised cry of "Whoa!", as Basil swiftly scooped her up from her seat on the chaise lounge, then placed her down in his lap, & gave her a great big hug, along with plenty of kisses on the forehead, nose, cheeks, fur-hair, & backs of her ears. "Happy Valentine's Day, Olivia," Basil said sweetly after he finished smooching Olivia, while still embracing her in a fond, fatherly manner. "I love you very, very much."

"I love you, too, Basil," Olivia responded affectionately, cuddling up against Basil, & wrapping her tiny arms around his waist to return the hug. After receiving one more kiss from Basil, Olivia climbed out of the detective's lap, & went back to sit by her father on the chaise lounge. At this point, Basil's smile widened, & he said cheerfully, "All right, Olivia, we've all received our presents...&, now, it's time for you to receive yours!"

Olivia could hardly contain her excitement! "Oh, goodie!" the little Scotsmouse exclaimed gleefully, clasping her tiny paws together in anticipation. "What did you all get me?"

"You'll see, my dear," Basil replied with a coy twinkle in his eyes. "You'll see soon enough!"

And with that having been said, the Great Mouse Detective & the members of his family proceeded to hand Olivia all the bags containing the presents & cards that they had bought for her. Once all the gift bags had been placed together beside her, Olivia took a look at the group of containers, then picked out the one she wanted to open first. When she reached inside the bag to take out her present, Olivia's eyes lit up, & the smile on her face widened from ear to ear. It was a large stuffed bunny, all covered in faux white fur, with long ears, a fluffy cottontail, beady brown eyes, & a pink nose adorned with whiskers on either side. It looked absolutely adorable!

"Oh, I just knew you would love the gift I made for you!" Hiram said happily to his daughter. "But wait till you see what it does!"

"Does?" Olivia repeated quizzically, her ears perking up in curiosity.

"Put it down on the floor," Hiram explained, "& see!"

With that, Olivia followed her father's instructions, placing the stuffed bunny down on the floor in front of the chaise lounge. A few seconds passed...& nothing happened. Then, Hiram told Olivia to reach down, & give the stuffed bunny a good, firm rub on the back. Olivia did so, &—to her great surprise—the bunny began to hop around!

"Wow!" Olivia marveled, as she watched the stuffed bunny bounce & bound across the carpeted floor of the Baker Street Family's living room. "That's amazing! It hops just like a real bunny rabbit!"

"Indeed, it does, my bairn!" Hiram declared, nodding his head in agreement. "How do you like the present I made for you?"

"Oh, it's wonderful, Daddy!" Olivia replied joyfully, continuing to watch the bouncing bunny with a wide-eyed look of fascination on her face. "I love it!"

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that, Olivia!" Hiram said pleasantly. "I'm very glad, indeed!"

When the stuffed bunny finally finished hopping around, Olivia reached down to pick the toy animal up off the floor, & placed it down beside her on the chaise lounge. After giving the stuffed bunny a loving pat on the back, Olivia grabbed another one of the gift bags lying next to her, & put it in her lap, before reaching inside the container to pull out its contents. When Olivia saw her present, she let out a gasp of delight! It was a big book with a lavishly-illustrated cover that depicted the likenesses of famous female figures, & bore the title of "_Lives Of 1,000 Great Historical Heroines_".

Olivia couldn't help but be overcome by curiosity, & she immediately opened up the book, skimming through the pages to get a first glimpse of all the different biographies that were featured in the tome. There was Saint Marie De Touraine, the previously-mentioned teenage heroine of Medieval Mouse France...Elizabeth I, the much-loved Virgin Queen of Mouse England...Hatshepsut, the first queen of Ancient Mouse Egypt...Cleomousetra, her more-notorious successor...Madame C.J. Whiskers, African-American businesswoman & entrepreneur...Fiona Nightingale, the founder of modern nursing...Boudicea, the Celtic warrior queen who led a successful war against the Mouse Romans...Harriet Tubmouse, the former slave who became one of the leading advocates for the abolition of slavery (&, later, the rights of African-American rodents)...Susan B. Appleby, world-renowned suffragist & political activist...Eva Ratón, the first First Lady of Mouse Argentina...some heroines she knew fursonally, like her god-aunt Queen Mousetoria, aviatrix Bessie Colemouse, & journalist Nellie Brie...& many, many more! All the biographies came with pictures of their subjects, along with trivia, quotes, lists of media portrayals, & links to related websites. _Oh, this is going to be a fun book to read,_ Olivia thought excitedly. _A __very__ fun book!_

"Boy, I can tell you're already dying to read that book I bought for you!" Cousin Timmy remarked with a pleased expression on his face. "Somehow, I just _knew_ you'd love it!"

"You couldn't be further from the truth, Timmy!" Olivia replied enthusiastically, continuing to skim through the pages of her book with great interest & zeal.

When Olivia was finally finished taking her "sneak-peek", she closed the book shut, then placed it down beside her, right next to the stuffed bunny her father gave her. After that, Olivia reached for another one of the gift bags lying next to her, then put it in her lap, & carefully withdrew its contents. And, oh, what a marvelous gift she held in her paws! It was a toy-theater kit, but not just _any_ toy-theater kit—this was the official kit for the mouse world's newest theatrical smash-hit, "_The Warrior Saint_" (a play based on the life of—you guessed it—Saint Marie De Touraine). The pre-colored kit came with a stage, characters, costumes, props, & scenery backdrops (all printed on paperboard sheets), along with a copy of the play's script, & instructions for assembly, construction, & use of the toy theater & all its components. [10] A gift like this would be sure to provide hours of fun for Olivia, her family, & her friends!

"Remember when we were passing through the lobby after we saw the premiere of '_The Warrior Saint_' at the Glockenspiel Theater?" Ratigan asked Olivia. "You happened to see the souvenir stand, & you begged Basil to take you over there, so you could buy something." [11]

"I know," Olivia replied. "But Basil told me that expenses were tight, & I'd have to wait until next time to get a souvenir."

"Well, you're lucky to have a big brother who knows how to surreptitiously sneak over to the gift stand, & purchase a toy-theater kit without being noticed," Ratigan said with a coy wink.

It didn't take long for Olivia to figure out who had bought the present for her, & as soon as that realization dawned upon her, she burst into a wide grin—even wider than the smile that had previously been on her face! "I don't know how to thank you enough for getting this wonderful gift for me!" Olivia told Ratigan gratefully. "I'll be sure to treasure it always!"

After taking one more look at the toy-theater kit, Olivia placed it down beside her with her other opened presents...then took out all of the contents of the remaining gift bags, & put them together in a small pile. "I thought it would be easier to just try this method, instead of opening each present one at a time," Olivia explained to her family, before grabbing the present at the top of the pile, & bringing it in towards her to see what it was. Lo & behold, it was another book! This particular tome depicted various characters & scenes from comic strips, & bore the title of "_A Complete Anthology Of Comics & Cartoons By Winslow McCamembert_". [12]

"Oh, boy, Winslow McCamembert!" Olivia exclaimed ecstatically. "One of my favorite cartoonists!" Then, to Fidget, she said with a coy smile, "I take it you were the one who got me this book? I know how much you love comics!"

"And I know how much you love comics, too!" Fidget replied. "So...yeah, you guessed right!"

After letting out a giggle, Olivia said pleasantly, "Well, thank you, Fidget! I'll definitely enjoy reading this book...& every time I read it, I'll always think of you."

"Awww, shucks!" Fidget said bashfully, as his furry cheeks blushed a bright red. "That's really sweet of you, Olivia!"

"I only said those things, because every word of them was true," Olivia responded with earnest sincerity. After placing the book of comics down with her previously-opened presents, Olivia reached for the next gift on top of the nearby pile, & brought it in towards her to see what it was. It was a gift-wrapped pair of DVDs...& not just any DVDs! Olivia was looking at the complete first & second seasons of one of her newest favorite TV shows, "_Dougie Mouser, M.D._"!

"Oh, my gosh!" Olivia ejaculated excitedly. "The first 2 seasons of '_Dougie Mouser_'! I can't believe it!"

"Oh-ho, believe it, Olivia!" Dr. Dawson said cheerfully. "I know how fond you are of that show, & I thought you would be tickled pink to get the DVDs for Seasons 1 & 2." Then, as an afterthought, the portly physician added, "You know, I'm rather delighted that you're a fan of a television program having to do with my field."

"It's always great to learn things," Olivia replied, "especially if you want to do research for story-writing. That, & Neal Patrick Furris is a total hottie!"

"Wow," Fidget said in astonishment. "That's one word I never thought I'd hear Olivia say!"

"It's only true, Fidget!" Olivia gushed. After looking at the front & back covers of her DVDs (& taking note of all the important & interesting information on them), Olivia put said DVDs down beside her with her already-opened presents, then picked up the next gift on top of the nearby pile, before bringing it in towards her to see what it was. It was a set of small clothes & accessories for a doll...& judging from how closely certain outfits & objects seemed to resemble those that belonged to her godfather, they were for the Basil Of Baker Street doll that Mrs. Judson had made for her last Christmas.

"I thought your Basil doll could use some extra stuff to add to his wardrobe," Mrs. Judson explained to Olivia, "so I made him some new clothes, along with a few accessories that no Great Mouse Detective could live without!"

"I know!" Olivia marveled. "There's a violin & bow, a pipe, a magnifying glass, & all kinds of stuff! Why, it's absolutely amazing!" Then, with a wide smile on her face, the little Scotsmouse added, "I'm sure Basil Jr. will definitely appreciate you getting this stuff together for him!"

After taking one more look at the new outfits & accessories for her beloved Basil doll, Olivia put them down with her already-opened presents, then reached for the next gift on top of the ever-shrinking nearby pile, & brought it in towards her to see what it was. It was a big box containing 5,000 pieces of a large jigsaw puzzle, which was of Sophocles Braveheart's latest painting, "_Underneath The Cherry Tree_". Written on the back of the box, in neat cursive script, were the following words: "_Looks like the couple in the puzzle picture are having a wonderful Valentine's Day! I hope your Valentine's Day is wonderful, too! Your dearest friend, Sophocles Braveheart._"

"Oh, Sophocles made this puzzle for me?" Olivia asked.

"Indeed, he did, darling!" Victoria replied pleasantly. "He transferred a copy of '_Underneath The Cherry Tree_' onto cardboard, & used a jigsaw to divide it up into pieces. Then, he got a big box, decorated the front with another copy of his painting, & put the puzzle pieces inside it...Oh, & he autographed it, too!" [13]

"You actually saw him do all that?" Olivia marveled in astonishment.

"Yes, I did," Victoria replied with a nod of her head. "I wanted to make sure that Sophocles did an excellent job on my Valentine's Day gift for you!"

"Well, you can tell him that he did just that!" Olivia said. "Or, better yet, I'll tell him! In fact, next time we go see Sophocles, I'll congratulate him on his fantastic work on my wonderful present!"

After looking at the puzzle box one more time, Olivia laid it down beside her, putting it in her group of already-opened presents. Then, she reached for the very last gift resting nearby, picked it up, & brought it in towards her to see what it was. This final present was a most interesting one, indeed...It was a large plastic box with a hinged lid, a carrying handle, & about four of those nifty little fasteners that you could pop open & snap shut. Written in large, neat print on the front of the box, were the words "_Junior Detective Supply Kit_". When Olivia opened the box to look inside, she was amazed at what she found—a magnifying glass, a pair of tweezers, a bubble pipe, a fingerprint kit, a feather duster, a real working InstaSnap camera, a flashlight, a pencil & notepad, a pair of pawcuffs, a pair of latex gloves, plastic Ziploc bags, & many other tools that a little crimefighter would need!

"I don't need Sherlock Holmes to tell me that _you_ got me this present!" Olivia told Basil with a playful smirk.

"Well, I thought it would be a very suitable gift for you," Basil explained, "since you really enjoy helping me out on my cases, & appear to have taken a great interest in my field of work."

"Oooh, you don't know the half of it!" Olivia exclaimed excitedly. "And this kit will definitely come in handy for me when I'm training to be a great mouse detective just like you!"

"Well, I'm very glad to hear that, Olivia," Basil said pleasantly. "I'm very glad, indeed!"

After taking one more look at the contents of her junior detective kit, Olivia closed the lid, & snapped it shut with the fasteners, before placing the container down with all the other presents she had received today. Olivia then got all of the cards that came with her gifts, & eagerly read each one, inside & out. When she was finished looking at all the cards, she put them together beside her in a pile, & thanked all the members of her family for the wonderful things they had given her for Valentine's Day. Upon receiving warm replies of "You're welcome!", Olivia nodded to show her acknowledgement, then sat back comfortably on the chaise lounge, quietly watching as Basil & Victoria moved in closer towards each other.

"All right, everyone," Basil announced, "time for a certain pair of prospective parents to receive their gifts!"

"And I think we all know who _they_ are," Ratigan remarked with his usual witty sense of humor, casting a wry glance at Basil & Victoria.

"Oh, hush, Ratigan!" Victoria said, trying not to giggle at her surrogate son's playful banter. Then, turning to face Basil with a cheerful smile, the former princess told her husband, "Now, close your eyes, Basil, & don't peek! I'm going to hand you your present in just a moment."

When Basil had followed his wife's instructions, Victoria reached behind her back, & pulled out her husband's Valentine's Day gift. Then, she handed it over to him, & said, "OK, darling, you can open your eyes now!"

As soon as Basil had uncovered his eyes, & taken a first glimpse at his present, his face lit up in absolute excitement! "Oh, Victoria," Basil cried out joyfully as he took his gift into his paws, "you got me an illustrated biography of Sherlock Holmes! I couldn't have wished for a better gift at any time of the year, let alone on Valentine's Day!"

"Well, my Basil-boo only deserves the best," Victoria said sweetly, reaching out to tenderly caress the top of Basil's head with her paw.

"And you deserve the best, too, sweetheart," Basil replied warmly...&, then, a thought suddenly came to his mind. "Oh, that reminds me! I have a very special gift for you..." And with that, Basil presented Victoria with her Valentine's Day present. It was a necklace...& not your average, run-of-the-mill type, but one that had been custom-made at the Department Of Royal Jewelers, just for Victoria! The pendant was a large fuschia diamond, cut into the shape of a heart, & set in a brilliant gold frame with a matching chain attached to it. [14] How beautiful it looked, especially when it shimmered & sparkled in the sunlight shining through the window!

"Why, it's absolutely wonderful!" Victoria gasped in delight, before draping the necklace around her neck, & giving Basil a great big hug. "Thank you, Basil!"

"You're quite welcome, Victoria," Basil replied sweetly, before giving his wife a tender smooch on the lips. After Basil & Victoria finally parted from the kiss, they turned to look at the rest of the Baker Street Family, just as Dr. Dawson & Mrs. Judson were about to exchange their own presents.

"I thought David would like a Valentine's Day present from me, too," Mrs. Judson said, "so I made him...this!" And with a grand flourish, the mousekeeper presented her close friend (& the object of her secret affections) with a hot-pink sweater-vest that she had put together the other day. "This is meant to go with that gray outfit you like to wear sometimes," Mrs. Judson told Dr. Dawson, as she handed him his present. "I'm sure it'll be a fresh change for you, after having to wear the exact same sweater-vest with every ensemble you put on!" [15]

"I have no doubt of that!" Dr. Dawson said with a cheerful smile, as he gazed at his new garment with a look of fascination on his face. Then, after putting the sweater-vest down beside him, Dr. Dawson told Mrs. Judson, "And, now, I have something special to give to _you_...something I really think you'll enjoy!"

"Oh, I'm already itching to find out what it is!" Mrs. Judson exclaimed excitedly.

"Just a moment," Dr. Dawson said, as he reached behind his back, & pulled out Mrs. Judson's gift, before presenting it to her with a merry cry of "Ta-da!"

When she saw what her present was, Mrs. Judson let out a squeal of absolute delight! She was over the moon in ecstasy, & she simply could not hide it! "Oh, David, you shouldn't have!" Mrs. Judson gushed gleefully, as she grabbed hold of the new set of good pillows that Dr. Dawson had purchased for her. "I don't know how to thank you enough for getting me these nice new pillows!"

"Oh, a simple hug will do just fine, my dear," Dr. Dawson said modestly.

Mrs. Judson was quick to oblige, & she leaned in to tightly embrace Dr. Dawson, planting a loving kiss on his cheek. Soon, Olivia joined in the hug, followed by Cousin Timmy, Hiram, Basil, & all the other members of the Baker Street Family. As Mouse London's famous crime-fighting clan began to take part in their traditional group hug, Olivia told all of her loved ones, "Happy Valentine's Day!" Basil, Victoria, Hiram, Cousin Timmy, Dr. Dawson, Mrs. Judson, Ratigan, & Fidget all gladly repeated the same words to Olivia...who then directed her attention to the unborn baby growing in Victoria's tummy. "And a happy Valentine's Day to you, too, baby," Olivia whispered sweetly, before planting a tender, loving kiss on her godmother's stomach.

The rest of the Baker Street Family couldn't help but gush & fawn in adoration at the sight of Olivia interacting with Victoria's future child, & the sweetness of it all prompted everyone to strengthen their group hug even further. The heartwarming scene seemed to go on for a long time...

...yet it was only a few minutes before Mrs. Judson felt something that was stuck to Basil's robe. When she brought her paw up to her face, she was horrified to discover that it was covered in pillow feathers! That could only mean one thing...

"_Mr. Basil!_" Mrs. Judson growled angrily, her tone-of-voice rising high (along with her temper). "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times..."

"Come on, Mrs. Judson, it's Valentine's Day!" Olivia pleaded in a placating manner. "You can yell at Basil for shooting your good pillows tomorrow!"

Mrs. Judson wanted to argue, but she soon decided against it, & said in gentle resignation, "I suppose you're right, Olivia. Besides, I do have my new pillows that Dr. Dawson gave me...& if Mr. Basil knows what's good for him, he won't dare try & shoot bullets into these!"

"Your Valentine's Day gift?" Basil said assuringly. "Oh, perish the thought!"

And with that, the entire Baker Street Family burst into merry laughter, before launching into another group hug. No matter what happened between them, the Great Mouse Detective & his loved ones could always be sure that they would have each other's everlasting love.

THE END

_**Happy Valentine's Day to all!**_

* * *

><p>[1] At the time of the story, Olivia is just 4 months &amp; 2 weeks shy of her 11th birthday (July 21st, 1898).<p>

[2] For those of you who aren't familiar with Rainbow Toys (as described in my stories), a Rainbow Heart is a large, heart-shaped squeak toy painted with brilliantly-colored diagonal stripes that go all across it.

[3] As you can probably tell, Saint Marie De Touraine is the mouse version of Joan Of Arc. (And, in keeping with the wit & humor of Eve Titus' literary style, her name is a play-on-words of Sainte Maure De Touraine, a famous French cheese.)

[4] A direct reference to the "_World's Greatest Brother Around_" song in GMD 2.

[5] The Euripides Mouse character mentioned in the story, is actually a combination between his namesake in the first "_Rescuers_" movie, & the famous storyteller Aesop.

[6] We'll first get to see Victoria running her at-home business in "_The Baker Street Family Chronicles_". (I just need to figure out what kind of business it should be...Any ideas, anyone?)

[7] Of course, the saying could apply to godfathers & godchildren, too.

[8] The idea of Olivia making Basil a customized mug, was inspired by a true incident in my personal life (during my grade-school years, to be exact). I ordered a mug-making kit from a catalog, & used it to make a mug for my dad (complete with crayon-colored pictures, & a handwritten greeting). To this day, my family still keeps that mug in our kitchen cabinet. ^_^

[9] "_Home & Hearth_" is based on the humans' catalog "_Hearth Song_", from which I ordered my own mug-making kit (see Footnote #8).

[10] The mouse world may have a new technology (& everything that goes with it), but they haven't _completely_ abandoned the pleasures & pastimes of the Old Mousetorian Age, let alone toy theaters! I mean, who _wouldn't_ want to play with one of those things? They're so bloody awesome! ^_^ Heck, I wish I had a toy theater of my very own to play with... :-D (There's at least one website I know of where you can actually print out the stuff you need to make your own toy theater, & I'm sure there's lots of kits floating around on Ebay, as well.)

[11] The Glockenspiel Theater is Mouse London's answer to the Globe Theater, & is even housed inside the same building where the famous playhouse is located.

[12] Winslow McCamembert is the mouse world's answer to Winsor McCay, the illustrious cartoonist, animator, & creator of the "_Little Nemo_" comic strips.

[13] Painting & toymaking are just two of Sophocles Braveheart's many, _many_ talents. ^_^

[14] Believe it or not, I had the Heart Of The Ocean (from "_Titanic_") in mind when I was thinking about the appearance & design of Victoria's necklace.

[15] The gray outfit that Mrs. Judson is referring to, is the one worn by Dr. Dawson on the cover of the GMD Disney Classics storybook.


End file.
